Hide and Seek
by Natoya
Summary: Atemu is bored, and he challenges Yami and Yugi to a little game... YYXYXA yaoi mobiumshipping


**_Author Notes:_** Thanks to Yuri for betaing this when I first wrote it. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

WARNINGS: YAOI, MALEXMALE, **LEMON**

* * *

Atemu was bored. And bored was bad when you were Atemu. His ruby eyes flickered to the side and his gaze fell on his beloved Yugi, who was currently lying on Yami's bare chest. Yami appeared to be asleep since his eyes were closed, but he wasn't, something proved as one hand idly moved across Yugi's back, above the hemline of his baby blue pajama pants. One of Yugi's hands were fisted and lying by the boy's own face. Atemu himself was lying on his side, one hand idly moving up and down Yugi's arm, occasionally moving up towards Yugi's face to stroke a pale cheek. Yugi smiled softly, his pretty violet eyes closed as he seemed to doze, and moved a little closer to Atemu's hand. Atemu smiled and chuckled to himself.

"You can't be that worn out after a pillow fight, Habibi." Atemu whispered. "Yami and I haven't even had our fun with you yet tonight." Yugi let out a giggle and turned his head, burying his face in Yami's chest.

"You didn't count the two of you almost tickling me to death either." Yugi said, turning his head back to face Atemu.

Atemu chuckled. His gaze locked with Yugi's, the two of them just watching each other. They stayed this way for a little while, with no one bothering to move. Atemu's boredom was increasing the longer he laid there. He wanted to do something—namely _**someone**_, but that was beside the point. He wanted to make tonight exciting.

"I'm bored." Atemu complained, rolling onto his back. Yami's crimson eyes opened, and he shot a quick look to the man lying next to him and Yugi. Yugi raised his head, watching Atemu more intently now.

"If you're so bored, what do you propose we do about it?" Yami said, now interested in looking at the dark red canopy above his head. Atemu suddenly sat up, a spark of mischief lighting up his scarlet eyes. Yugi was silent, waiting for Atemu's answer and wondering what he was thinking to put that sparkle in his eyes.

"How about we play a game?" Atemu suggested. At the word "game," Yami's attention was caught. He sat up carefully, Yugi now being cradled in his lap, curiosity shining in his own ruby eyes as he turned his body until the two of them were facing Atemu.

"What kind of game?" Yugi asked.

"We should play hide and seek." Atemu said. Yami rolled his eyes again.

"And here I thought you were going to suggest something entertaining." Yami muttered. Atemu frowned at him.

"Spoilsport." Atemu said. Yami stuck his tongue out at him. Yugi suddenly smiled and crawled out of Yami's lap, making his way to Atemu and crawling into the tanned man's lap. Atemu smiled, settling him sideways in his lap.

"Atemu, that's actually not a bad idea. What could be more interesting than playing hide and seek inside of the puzzle?" Yugi said. Atemu brightened at Yugi's words and swept the smaller into a grateful hug. Yami watched them, a look of distaste on his face.

"What could be interesting about that?" Yami asked. "It's a child's game, one won easily, and there are only three of us." Atemu raised his head and glared at him.

"That's more than enough to play. And with all the doorways, traps, and other things around here that we could use to our advantage, this game could turn out to be more fun than you think." He said. Yami pondered this for a moment. Atemu did have a point.

"Rules? Conditions? What are they?" Yami wondered. Atemu smiled. He cuddled Yugi, a mischievous look entering his eyes again. Yugi watched him, a suspicious look on his face. What was Atemu thinking now?

"Easy. I'm going to be "it" and you two will hide. If you can evade me, you win. Only, if you lose, I get to take Habibi here first tonight while you watch Yami." Atemu said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Yugi's lips, making the smaller moan.

"And if we win?" Yami asked.

"You get to take Akhu while I watch." Atemu said, prying himself from Yugi's inviting mouth. Yugi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This doesn't seem very fair. I'm playing, but either way I'm the prize? What do I get for winning?" Yugi teased. Atemu chuckled.

"Forgive me, Habibi. If you win, you may name your prize." Atemu said, his crimson eyes sparkling with amusement. Yugi grinned and licked his lips.

"I think I know what I'd want..." The younger said, giving each of his lovers a scorching glance. Atemu felt a stab of desire at those words and cradled Yugi closer, leaning down for another taste of those candy lips. Yami growled and reached forward, yanking Yugi out of Atemu's arms and back into his own. Atemu pouted as Yami glowered at him. Yugi rolled his eyes and giggled, leaning up and giving his dark a hot kiss, taking the elder by complete surprise.

"Is that what you wanted?" Yugi asked when he pulled away. Yami flushed and looked down.

"Your answer, Yami?" Atemu said, crossing his arms over his chest, a glare now on his own face. Yami smiled and cuddled Yugi closer, enjoying the spark of fury that flashed through Atemu's vivid crimson irises.

"Fine, I'll play Atemu. And I'll win." Yami said. Atemu's eyes lit up at the challenge and he smirked.

"You keep telling yourself that." Atemu said, hopping off of the bed. He waved his hand and a pretty silver and black hourglass appeared, which he snatched out of the air and presented to them. "This is a minute hourglass. You have until it runs out to hide, and no hiding together. That'll make it too easy. Once it's out, I'm coming after you." Atemu said. Yugi scrambled off Yami's lap, poised at the end of the bed, ready to jump off the moment Atemu flipped the hourglass. Yami went to the other side of the bed, bracing his hands on it as he set one foot on the floor, his other one still on the bed. He didn't want to trip Yugi in their efforts to leave the room. Atemu smirked again and flipped the hourglass over.

"Go!"

Yami and Yugi were off like rockets, hitting the door at the same time. Yami wrenched it open and Yugi ducked under his arm and shot out the door, Yami following suit a moment later. The door slammed shut behind them. Atemu sat back down on the bed, watching the white grains of sand fall through to the bottom of the hourglass. The moment it stopped, he was back on his feet and striding towards the door, the hourglass laying forgotten on the bed behind him. Atemu pulled open the door and walked out into the center room of the puzzle. He stopped for a moment, thinking. Now, where had his challenger and his little beloved one gone? Atemu smirked and headed for one of the doors on the opposite side of the room. He pulled it open and stepped inside.

* * *

Yugi hurried down the hallway, looking for a room to go into. He was certain Atemu was looking for them now, and he wasn't quite sure where to go. There were so many doorways and so many places to hide, but just as many dangerous places as well. Yugi found that out as he opened one door and a giant pillar of stone fell down in front of him, making dust billow around him, momentarily blinding him as he began to cough. _Okay... Not that door. _Yugi thought as he closed it again and continued on down the hallway.

He came to another door and opened it. Inside was nothing. This room was pitch black. Yugi considered hiding in there, but hesitated, biting his lower lip. Anything could be hiding in that darkness. Was it really safe to hide in this room? Yugi took a step into the room and froze as he heard a low growl. Turning around rather quickly, he slammed the door shut and pressed his back against it, breathing hard. _'Note to self: do not consider hiding in dark rooms again.' _Yugi thought. He walked down the hall to yet another room and opened it.

Inside this room was nothing. The room was lit up, but there was nothing inside of it. Not a good hiding place either. All Atemu had to do was open the door and he would see Yugi. And there were no other doors. Yugi wouldn't be able to run away either. Just as Yugi was about to close the door, he caught sight of something. Above the doorway was a small alcove. Yugi grinned. That little alcove would be perfect. Yugi entered the room and closed the door. He closed his eyes and wished for something to help him get up there and a moment later, a small step ladder appeared in front of him. Yugi hopped onto it and climbed into the alcove, wriggling all the way in. The ladder vanished as soon as he was comfortably in the alcove. No need to leave anything behind that might lead Atemu to finding him. Yugi huddled in the small cove, knees to chest, and waited.

* * *

Yami sat down in a stone chair. He decided this room was far enough away and safe enough that he could wait here. He hoped Atemu wouldn't find this room, but knowing the layout of the puzzle, the very next door Atemu opened could lead him here, which made the game a little tense if you were the one waiting to be found. Yami briefly wondered where Yugi was as he lounged in the chair, one leg propped over the arm rest and the other resting on the floor. He was sorely tempted to go and look for his hikari, but he remembered the rule about not hiding together. Yami sighed. Atemu had to be having more fun then he was. It was so boring being the one to hide. Yami twiddled his thumbs as he waited.

Atemu smirked as he peeked through a crack in the door, Yami not realizing it had opened at all. It had been easier then Atemu had thought to find him. Yami looked so comfy lying there in that chair. It was such a shame that Atemu would have to ruin that. The Sennen Eye flashed across Atemu's forehead and black tendrils appeared all around his prey. He saw Yami jump, and his smirk widened into a full blown grin. He felt a sharp jab as Yami lashed out with his own shadow powers, trying to keep the tendrils back. He leapt out of the chair and ran for the door, the black tendrils licking at his heels.

Perfect.

Yami slammed through the door a moment later and Atemu slammed it shut, making Yami gasp out loud and whirl. Crimson clashed with crimson as the two men's eyes met. Atemu smiled, a few strand of the darkness winding around his extended arm. Yami glared, occasionally looking from side to side. Atemu could sense his desperation to get away, and it sent a pleasant thrill down Atemu's spine.

"You can run you know. I'll give you a chance to get away." Atemu said. Yami's glare intensified.

"What would be the point? You have me and we both know it." Yami said. Atemu chuckled.

"Who knows? You might actually get away." Atemu stroked the tendril on his arm like it was a pet. Yami's Sennen Eye suddenly flashed once on his forehead, his own blackness striking out at Atemu, forcing him to raise one arm to shield his face and hide his eyes. When he lowered his arm, Yami was gone. Atemu heard a door slam somewhere down the hallway, so he turned and ran in that direction. He slammed through the next door he came to and caught sight of Yami hurrying towards another one. Atemu extended one arm and Yami tripped, hitting the floor with an audible thud. Atemu caught up to him and stood over him, panting from the run. Yami glared up at him as the tendrils wrapped around his arms, legs, and mouth. Atemu stared back, amusement making his ruby orbs shine.

"That was a naughty thing you did, Yami." Atemu said, crossing his arms over his chest. Yami said something, but it was muffled. Atemu chuckled.

"Oh well. One down, and one to go."

* * *

Yugi had no idea how long he had been sitting in his tiny alcove. He sighed for the twentieth time and wished he had a watch. He wondered if Atemu had found Yami yet or if he was still looking for the both of them. He hadn't heard Atemu calling out yet, so he assumed the man was still looking for them. He let his legs go, allowing them to dangle over the side of the alcove. They tingled, and he groaned, wishing he hadn't kept that position for so long.

A sudden noise below him made Yugi yank his aching legs back up to his chest, his eyes wide with fear as his heart pounded. He watched as the door opened below him. There was a soft clacking on the ground as someone walked into the room. It was Atemu and Yugi clutched his knees tighter to his chest, praying that Atemu wouldn't turn around and see him up there. There was no way Yugi could get away if Atemu saw him. His only shot at winning now lay with Atemu leaving before the tanned man spotted him. Unless...

Yugi watched as Atemu walked towards the back of the room, his head turning a little from side to side. Yugi looked below him at the still open door. If he could slide down and run out the door, perhaps the game would not be lost. He looked back at Atemu. He didn't have much time before he would assume nothing was there and turn, either spotting Yugi or just leaving. Yugi carefully but quickly let his legs dangle down again and turned around so he could hang off the ledge by his hands. Yugi looked down. It was high enough that once he hit the ground, he would most definitely be noticed by the thud. Yugi closed his eyes and prayed the fall wouldn't set him off balance by too much. He needed to be out as soon as he hit the floor.

Yugi let go of the ledge. He hit the ground, managing to stay on his feet. He froze as he heard a growl from behind him, and he turned. Atemu was watching him now, a predatory gleam in his crimson eyes. Yugi gulped. Damnit! Atemu charged and Yugi screamed, turning back and hurrying out the door. Yugi ran as hard as he could, searching for another door to run through. Finding one, he placed a hand on the handle to turn it, but a tanned hand slammed against the door, holding it closed. Yugi gulped again and turned, amethyst clashing with crimson as he stared up at Atemu.

"Got you, Habibi." Atemu murmured, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Yugi's lips, his free hand snaking down to grab the boy's wrist. Yugi sighed heavily when he was released.

"I hate that you guys have longer legs then me. Makes running from you so much harder." Yugi complained. Atemu grinned.

"Don't be a sore loser, Akhu. Come on now. I believe you owe me for winning." Atemu said with a smirk that sent a pleasant thrill through Yugi's body.

Yami was pissed. Atemu had returned only a moment ago, Yugi in tow. That damn bastard had won. Yami glared at him, angrier at the way he'd been tied up rather than at Atemu for winning. Yami wouldn't resort to that. Atemu had won fair and square; it was just the fact he felt he had to restrain the paler man that had Yami angry. Yugi sent him a look as he was maneuvered to the canopy bed. Atemu picked him up and threw him gently onto it.

Yugi was slightly worried about the glare on Yami's face. He looked up at Atemu who was busy working the buttons off his shirt so he could get it off. Atemu stopped what he was doing when he saw the look on Yugi's face.

"Is it really necessary to have him tied up like that and gagged?" Yugi asked. Atemu sighed and shook his head.

"Do not concern yourself with that, Habibi. Yami is fine, and he may be sore with me for a while, but he was told he'd watch if he lost and watch I am making him do." Atemu replied, turning to Yami and blowing him a quick kiss. Yugi glared at him playfully as that action made Yami start cursing through his gag as he attempted to wriggle out of his bindings. Atemu chuckled and went back to unbuttoning Yugi's shirt.

"Is he going to get out of that? He looks ready to kill you." Yugi said as Atemu opened his shirt. Atemu smiled.

"No, he will not break them." Atemu assured Yugi. "Now, enough talk." Atemu fell on his little one and kissed him deeply, enticing a moan from the boy under him, one tanned hand trailing down Yugi's side. Yugi shivered as Atemu ducked his head and attached his lips to the side of Yugi's neck, making him gasp and arch with a sweet moan. Atemu suckled until he was sure a mark would be left on the pale skin, then he began trailing his kisses lower.

"Atemu..." Yugi groaned when Atemu began suckling one of his nipples, teasing it into a hardened nub. Yugi's hands rose to tangle in Atemu's spiky tri-colored hair as he closed his eyes. Atemu switched to the other one a moment later and Yugi moaned again, his head falling to the side. After he was done teasing that one too, Atemu smirked and sat back on his knees, trailing his hands down Yugi's sides again, making his way down to the hem of the boy's pajama pants. Yugi opened his eyes and giggled at the tickle, giving Atemu a cute smile. Atemu couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when Yugi smiled. He worked Yugi's pants off his hips and down his pale legs, discarding them on the floor a moment later.

"You're beautiful, Habibi." Atemu praised, reaching one hand down to fondle Yugi through his boxers. Yugi threw his head back at the tender touch and moaned, biting his lip as pleasure coursed through him. Atemu continued his actions until Yugi was squirming on the bed beneath him, and then the crimson-eyed man grabbed Yugi's boxers and yanked them off, tossing them to the floor on top of Yugi's pajama pants. Yugi gasped as the cool air touched his erection, his violet gems meeting Atemu's and holding them for a moment before Atemu broke the eye contact to dip his head and take Yugi into his mouth. Yugi let out a pleasured scream, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched off the bed. Atemu placed his hands on Yugi's hips, gently but firmly holding him down to prevent his bucking.

Yami squirmed in his place on the floor. Gods, he was so hard now, it hurt! He watched Atemu suck his little one off and Yugi cry out and place a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his cries. Every time Yugi would cry out with that sweet voice of his, it just made Yami's member throb all the more. He pulled at his bindings in frustration. Yugi let out a sharp cry, his hand falling away from his mouth, and Yami's attention was turned back to him. Yugi was now thrashing his head from side to side as Atemu worked him faster, his head bobbing up and down quicker. Yami's mouth went dry as he moved his gaze to his aibou's flushed face. Ra, his aibou was lovely with passion written on his face. Yugi suddenly arched with his loudest cry yet and Atemu lapped what escaped his mouth, licking his lips after.

"Mm..." Atemu murmured, leaning up to give Yugi a tender kiss. Yugi watched him with half lidded eyes, his mouth open slightly as he panted. Atemu raised his hand, a jar of oil suddenly in his hand. Atemu smiled tenderly at his smaller lover. "You know what happens now, Akhu." Atemu whispered. Yugi smiled back at him and spread his legs as Atemu slicked his fingers with the oil. Atemu reached down then and slipped one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi bit his lip and groaned as Atemu added a second, beginning to stretch him. A third finger soon joined the other two and Yugi moaned, trying to adjust to the fingers stretching him. Yugi threw his head back with a sudden cry as Atemu hit that bundle of nerves inside him, making him see stars.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out as his lover hit his spot a few more times before removing his fingers. Yugi raised his gaze to Atemu's face and watched him grab up the jar again after lifting his shenti. Yugi sat up then, reaching out and grabbing Atemu's hand. He looked down at Yugi in surprise, his darkened ruby orbs staring intently into Yugi's violet ones, using one hand to keep his shenti up.

"Let me." Yugi said with a wicked smile that sent a delicious thrill through Atemu's body. Yugi took the jar from Atemu and poured some into his hand, wrapping it around Atemu's member. Atemu hissed in pleasure as Yugi prepared him, his eyes closing. After a minute, Atemu opened his eyes and moved Yugi's hand, lowering the boy back down onto the bed. Atemu rose up over him, placing himself at Yugi's entrance. He stared into Yugi's eyes as he entered him, a smile coming to his lips as Yugi let out a moan, his violet orbs never leaving Atemu's crimson. Atemu slid in to the hilt then paused, eyes closing in bliss as he enjoyed the feeling of Yugi's tight heat surrounding his member.

"Akhu, you're so tight..." Atemu murmured. Yugi reached up, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck as the taller pulled out and pushed back in, starting a rough and fast pace. Yugi gasped and arched, forcing Atemu in deeper. Both men moaned and clung to one another as their bodies rocked and swayed together, their cries of pleasure filling the room. Yami leaned his head back against the wall with a groan of his own. His erection was way past painful now as he watched his little one cry out and thrash under the thrusting body above him.

"Atemu, oh Atemu!" Yugi moaned, clinging tighter to him as his thrusts increased in pace, still keeping the same rhythm. Yugi's hands rubbed against Atemu's shoulders as the man's body rocked, and Yugi noted the sheen of sweat now covering his tanned skin. On Atemu's next thrust, he hit Yugi's prostate dead on, making the smaller cry out as his head fell to the side. Yugi's violet orbs clashed with Yami's crimson as he took in the hungry look on his other half's face. Yugi gulped and his mouth went dry. Yami's look was pure passion and lust and it sent a pleasant chill through Yugi's body.

"Akhu, look up here." Atemu said softly, drawing Yugi's attention back to him. Yugi let out a sharp cry as Atemu's thrusts became harder, pounding Yugi into the mattress below them. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as jolt after jolt of pure pleasure raced through his body.

"Ah! Oh yes!" Yugi moaned. Atemu smirked, taking in the pure bliss on Yugi's face. His lover was close; Yugi was tensing, his cries also increasing in volume. He reached down between their bodied and gripped Yugi's member, beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. Yugi began thrashing all the harder under Atemu, his fingers tightening on his lover's shoulders to the point of painful, but Atemu didn't mind. Yugi suddenly arched with a cry of Atemu's name, releasing on their stomachs. He fell back on the bed, his hands falling from Atemu's shoulders to lie at the side of his head. He watched Atemu's eyes close in pure bliss as he neared his own end, his blond bangs swaying gently against his face.

"Oh gods, Akhu!" Atemu came a moment later with a cry, his body shuddering as he released into his smaller lover. He pulled out of Yugi and collapsed beside him, draping an arm over his waist and pulling him close. He glanced up and noticed Yami's gaze on them, the other man's face flushed red and his eyes darkened with frustration and lust. Atemu smiled and whispered something to his beloved one. Yugi grinned and giggled.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath." Yugi said, making Atemu chuckle. The taller man leaned over and kissed his temple sweetly.

"Of course, Habibi." Atemu said. They lay quietly for a few minutes before Yami began making angry noises. Yugi turned his head to the side to see his darkness thrashing on the floor, trying once again to break his bindings. Yugi smiled softly and sat up, drawing Yami's attention to him. His ruby orbs had a small amount of hurt in them and Yugi got up from the bed, walking over to him and kneeling beside him. Atemu smirked wickedly and turned to face them, lying down on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms.

"You didn't think I forgot you, did you Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi said sweetly, stroking his darkness' cheek. "You got caught before me, so you know what that means, don't you? You lost the game, so I get something I want from you as runner up." Yugi teased, planting a kiss on Yami's cheek.

"And I think you know what I want, don't you?" Yugi added, giving Yami a sexy smirk. Confusion entered Yami's eyes as he watched his light pull back and start unlacing his boots. Atemu chuckled from his place on the bed. This was going to be fun... Yugi eased his Yami back onto the floor on his back.

"I think I'll leave the gag and restraints." Yugi said softly. He removed Yami's steel tipped boots and unfastened Yami's pants, beginning to ease them off his dark half's hips. Realization dawned on Yami then and his eyes grew wide. He tried to say something, but the gag prevented him from speaking clearly. Yugi giggled as he worked the pants off Yami's legs.

"Aw, what's the matter Yami? Nervous? You should have more faith in Akhu." Atemu teased. Yami turned his head and glared hotly at him. Atemu merely laughed, his crimson eyes shining with amusement. Yugi rolled his eyes and reached down, grasping Yami's member and stroking. Yami gasped and arched, his eyes falling closed and Atemu's teasing forgotten. Yugi smiled as Yami squirmed at his touch, once more fighting at his bonds. Yugi stopped after a moment and Yami's eyes opened, the elder wondering why Yugi had stopped. Yugi just grinned and bending down, lightly flicked his tongue over Yami's tip. Yami tensed and let out a soft groan. Yugi smiled again before opening his mouth and taking Yami inside.

Yami screamed as his member was engulfed in the wonderful heat of his aibou's mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, teeth clenching on the gag in his mouth as he tossed his head from side to side. Gods, that felt so good! Yugi ran his tongue up the underside of Yami's length before taking him in his mouth again, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked and nipped the length in his mouth. Yami was breathing hard now, his chest heaving. He opened his eyes and looked down, watching Yugi work him over. Ra, that was a hot sight.

"Mm... You taste good." Yugi murmured, sliding him out of his mouth. Yami answered him with a whining keen, frustrated that his light was playing with him like this. Yugi lapped at the tip again, getting the precum off before enveloping him in his mouth again, sucking him fast. Yami whined again and arched, bucking into his light's mouth. Yugi took it all, swirling his tongue around Yami's member. Yami could feel the coil in his gut tightening, and he knew he was close. Yugi gave one more hard suck and Yami let out a muffled scream, releasing hard into Yugi's mouth. Yugi drank every drop, licking his lips clean after. Yugi grinned down at his darkness, noting with glee the blissful look on his face, his ruby eyes dark with lust and pleasure.

"Here. I think we've had enough of this, right?" Yugi cooed, reaching up and undoing Yami's gag. Yami breathed deep as it was removed, then smiled softly at his little one in thanks. Yugi smiled back and leaned down, giving his darkness a tender kiss, one hand idly stroking up and down Yami's chest. Neither noticed Atemu had moved from his place on the bed until he was kneeling beside Yugi, holding something in one of his hands. Yugi looked up at him and Atemu held out the object, a wicked and playful grin on his face as he moved his eyes down to connect with Yami's wide crimson ones.

"Here, you will need this Habibi." Atemu said, watching Yugi take the jar of lubricant from him. He leaned down and kissed Yami's cheek sweetly, giggling at the growl he received in return. He rose to his feet and sauntered back to the bed, laying back down in his previous position on his stomach. Yugi grinned down at his dark half as he slicked his fingers with the oils. He placed one finger at Yami's entrance and slipped it inside, watching his dark arch as a gasp left his parted lips. Yugi quickly inserted another, beginning to stretch his lover. Another whining keen erupted from Yami's mouth as Yugi inserted a third finger. Yugi leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Yami's lips in an effort to sooth his lover. Yugi continued to stretch him while searching for that special spot. Yugi grinned widely when Yami suddenly arched again, a pleasured scream coming from his this time.

"You like that Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked softly, hitting the spot a few more times. Yami closed his eyes tightly and tossed his head from side to side.

"Gods Aibou!" Yami moaned. Yugi removed his fingers then. Yami made a noise of protest at the removal, but Yugi just gave him a comforting smile and reached for the jar of oils he'd placed beside him. Atemu smiled and left the bed once more, kneeling beside Yugi and taking the jar of oils from him just as he'd grabbed it up. Yugi glanced up at him questioningly, but Atemu merely smiled sweetly and dipped his fingers in it, reached down and lightly stroking Yugi's member before wrapping his hand around it and coating his member with the oils. Yugi moaned in pleasure, his eyes falling closed as he leaned into Atemu a little. Atemu bent down and gave him a quick kiss before releasing him and crawling back to the bed. He sat on the floor this time, his back against the bed and his legs crossed Indian style.

Yugi turned back to Yami with a soft smile and placed himself at Yami's entrance before pushing inside slowly, enjoying Yami's gasp of pleasure as he was filled. Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes again, loving the feeling of the tight warmth surrounding his length. Yami let out a moan of his own, his head falling back. Yugi stayed still, waiting for Yami to adjust to him, but Yami was having none of that. He was too hot now just to lay there. Yami brought his head back up, his ruby orbs connecting with Yugi's vivid amethyst as he shifted under the boy, enticing a gasp from Yugi.

"Gods Aibou, just move!" Yami groaned. Yugi was quick to comply, drawing out of his lover and thrusting back in hard, nailing Yami's prostate on the first try. Yami's head fell back again as he cried out his pleasure. Yugi smiled, continuing to thrust at that angle. Atemu's eyes darkened as he watched Yami cry out under Yugi, his eyes closed. He wasn't struggling anymore, the pleasure coursing through his body too intense. He couldn't focus on much else except the thrusting inside him and the body above him, so he just lay there, taking the pounding.

"Mou Hitori... no Boku..." Yugi breathed, leaning down to nibble at the exposed throat his darkness offered. Yami let out a gasp and moaned, tilting his head to the side. Yugi gently licked and sucked at the skin, leaving a hickey by the time he was done. Atemu watched this silently, noting the sheen of sweat that glistened on both bodies. Both of them had their eyes closed now, their moans sounding through the room. Atemu shifted uncomfortably; he was getting very hot watching this. It was the way his little lover had taken charge that sent shivers down his spine. Atemu chuckled to himself; he wouldn't mind Yugi dominating _**him**_ like that.

Atemu leaned back, lifting the hem of his shenti and lightly touching his own renewed erection. A light hiss of pleasure escaped his lips and he gently ran his hand over himself, his eyes focused intently on Yugi. Yami had taken to thrashing under him now, his cries coming louder and more frequent. Yugi was also thrusting faster and more erratic; both of them seemed very close to the edge. Atemu fisted himself faster, watching as Yugi reached down and grasped Yami's member, pumping his darker half in time with his thrusts.

Yami released first, coming with a scream of Yugi's name, his essence splashing himself and his lover's stomachs. Yugi thrusted inside him a few more times before he came as well, Atemu following silently after. Yugi pulled out of his lover and sat up on his knees, reaching down to haul Yami up. Both of them were shaking and panting. Yugi leaned up and gave Yami a soft kiss, reaching behind him to undo the restraints. The ropes fell to the floor. Yugi turned and looked at Atemu, noting the mess on his hand. Yugi giggled and crawled to him, taking the tanned hand and raising it up, licking the evidence off. Atemu smirked.

"Thank you Habibi." He said. Yugi giggled again and stood, stretching.

"Man, I'm tired!" Yugi said.

"Let me help you then Aibou." Yugi squeaked as Yami picked him up and dropped him on the bed. Yugi laughed as Yami and Atemu soon joined him, one lying on each side of him. Atemu reached down and pulled the blanket up, covering all three of them. Yugi snuggled in between them, a contented smile on his face. Yami cuddled him, laying his head on the boy's chest. Atemu rolled onto his side facing Yugi, smiling and shaking his head as Yami drifted off to sleep, mumbling an "I love you" to Yugi before his breathing became even and deep.

"Love you too, my darkness." Yugi said, lightly brushing a strand of Yami's blond bangs out of his face. He turned his head to look at Atemu. "I love you too, Atemu." He said, leaning over a little and giving the Egyptian a kiss. Atemu's smile widened and he settled down, lightly stroking Yugi's arm.

"Wi mr ntk, Habibi." Atemu said softly. Yugi smiled again and closed his eyes. Atemu watched him until he fell asleep, amusing himself by playing with a lock of Yugi's blond bangs. He mused to himself how worth it that game had been today, a smirk crossing his lips. Eventually his closed his own ruby orbs and joined the other two in the realm of dreams.

* * *

Translations:

Akhu: Light

Wi mr ntk: I love you

Habibi: beloved


End file.
